


Look At You Now

by Ordinary Alone (SkeletonRosee116)



Category: U2 (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, Kinda, M/M, POV Adam, U2 by U2, stalker!adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRosee116/pseuds/Ordinary%20Alone
Summary: Adam is stunned by how U2 by U2 turned out. But he's especially stunned by the pictures of Larry.





	Look At You Now

**Author's Note:**

> My first U2 fic, guys!! Just didn't feel I was worthy enough to write about these amazing guys :)) And there's not enough Adam/Larry going around so I'll help with the cause!

_U2 by U2._

Adam hadn't seen something this amazing since he played the last tour, the Vertigo tour. He also felt this was a bit of an overstatement, but damn it was nice to feel appreciated. And Adam hadn't felt appreciated in awhile. 

Sure, the band was supportive, they were all like brothers to him. And sure, he sought everyone's approval, but the one person he wanted to please the most? It seemed impossible to do. He wanted Larry to look at him the way he looked at Bono, or Edge after a particularly hard bit of recording, the way he'd look at them with admiration made his heart melt. He wanted Larry to see  _him_ that way. 

It was like the time he walked in on Bono giving Edge a blowjob. He'd almost turned away and slammed the door, but Bono only winked, and that made him close the door faster. Damn, he wanted that with Larry! 

Now he was sitting in the studio, paging through the hot-off-the-presses copy of  _U2 by U2_ that Larry had picked up earlier. And Adam had to say, those pictures were not exactly top of the line, but neither was U2. It was imperfectly perfect. You know what else is perfect? Larry. Jesus, even back then, Adam had thought he was adorable. The youngest of the four of them, he'd always tried to look out for Larry. A lot of times he had failed but you know what? He'd  _tried._ Wasn't that what mattered? 

He was brought back to the present by Larry sitting next to him on the studio couch. Larry looked at him and grinned. 

"You like it?" 

Jesus, that smile. Had he not been already sitting, he'd probably have struggled to not fall down. It made him weak at the knees, made him glow with happiness. Yet he only managed a small smile in return. 

"Yeah. It's amazing." 

Larry nodded. He flipped to the beginning, happening upon U2's first photo shoot. "We looked so bad back then," he looked up at Adam. "Your hair was something else." he laughed.

Adam laughed as well. "It was pretty bad." he ran a hand through his short hair self-consciously. 

"You wore it well, though. Can you imagine Bono in that afro?" Larry chuckled softly. Adam grinned, a real grin this time.

"Jesus Christ." They both glanced at each other and laughed nervously again. A soft silence fell over the empty studio. And as Adam glanced sideways at Larry, Larry looked at Adam. And like a couple of blushing teenagers, they both met glances and looked away, huffing quietly. Adam felt impatient and jittery, and felt he needed to do something to ease the tension. 

"Fuck it, Larry, why are you staring at me?" he demanded.

Larry threw up his hands. "Is it illegal to look at your best friend?" 

Adam could have thrown up. He had just been friendzoned. So he forced a fake-sounding laugh, but he was unable to hide the beginnings of a frown appearing on his face. Larry looked at him, confused. 

"Well,  _I_ thought it was funny," he said awkwardly. Adam nodded, looking away, fiddling with the pages of the book. Suddenly he wanted to burst into tears. He'd known they were friends, Larry would never think of him in any other way. Larry was too good for him. 

"Adam?" he did not respond. 

"Adam, look at me, goddammit," Larry pleaded. Adam heard him sigh, then he gripped Adam's chin. Adam reluctantly met Larry's intent gaze. 

"Lar..." he whispered, and that's when their lips met. 

 _Fuck,_ Larry tasted delicious. This was truly the best moment of his life. Well, one of them. 

"'Bout fucking  _time,_ you guys!" Bono yelled, bursting into the recording room eagerly. "Edge was right! Jesus Christ, Edge, you were right!" Larry rolled his eyes. 

"Really, do fuck off," he suggested sarcastically. 

"Never!" Bono sang, skipping around them. Larry only groaned, his hands still cupping Adam's cheeks. Adam blushed. 

"Fuck, you're cute when you blush," Larry murmured, then pulled him in again.

 

When everything boiled over that night, Adam sat, looking at the book.

"Thanks," he whispered, brushing the cover. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Larry is the hottest thing ever. Fight me on Wattpad: @SkeletalRose113


End file.
